Lucky KO
by Creeply
Summary: KO is grown up and is a great person. And incredibly lucky as some of the people who mean the most to him want to reward him for being such a stand up guy. Harem. Lemon. Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Review next chapter up soon. Or story. Or whatever. Review. Dendy and KO for this chapter.**

"Please do not fiddle with that piece of equipment." Wendy chastised her friend as the young adult added more pieces of suction cup and wire to the bare chested KO. The young man fiddled with a piece of wire before his slightly aquatic friend slapped his hand away and caused him to begin shifting on the stool in impatience. He normally tried his best to put up with her weird little science experiments, but he always got nervous whenever they involved him.

And him shirtless. Which was happening an awful lot lately. He didn't know why. But sometimes his good friend Dendy would just pause and stare at him through her new tinted spectacles as he sat on a stool covered in hundreds of tiny pieces of plastic and rubber and wires, and she would lick her lips while gazing up and down at him. He really didn't understand why she did it, but he was not going to bring it up, he might just be looking too deep into things again. He did that from time to time.

Dendy meanwhile was running through multiple scenarios and simulations in her head. She had to pick the perfect one to test out, she needed it to be absolutely perfect and foolproof. She had invited her friend over with a nefarious purpose in mind, well not nefarious per se but it was sort of under handed. The simple truth of the matter was that she was horny.

She blamed hormones, growing up, never actually being in a relationship before and the fact that she lived in a world filled with superheroes who probably gave out strange magical beams of light and power which negatively affected her and made her act strange and unusual around others. Pretty much she blamed everyone else except herself for these horny feelings.

However she knew that there was hope. Hope in her good childhood friend KO. He had been with her for so long that she could not even recall a time when they had not been close. Also she repressed many of those memories. But she had seen him grow up, in all sorts of ways. He was taller, and stronger, his already muscular physique had slowly and gradually gained more mass until he looked like an actual superhero. He was powerful easily one of the most powerful superheroes in the world.

Not to mention he was incredibly cute and smiled super easily so she was always a beam of sunshine in her otherwise relatively dull and emotionless world where logic and reason ruled. Logically she should not be considering having KO...make love to her so to speak...but she also asked herself how he would react in her shoes. And she knew just how he would, go with his gut, and just run with emotion. She wanted to be more emotional, she wanted to try it out.

He was a good boy, he was a good friend, and even fi she did make a fool of herself she knew that KO would not disregard their friendship or attempt to do something rash. She also wanted to give him a prize for being such a good little test subject. He had been willing to allow her to do all sort of experiments on him for years. And now it was time to finally reward that.

"So what is all of this programming stuff suppossed to do anyway?" Ko asked Dendy as he pulled at some more wires that were biting into his pectoral muscles. He was pretty impressively stacked, he worked out every few hours which meant that he was extremely fit, and he made sure that he didn't skip out on cardio day. He could fight someone for days if he wanted to before getting fatigued.

"This is far beyond programing KO." Dendy said moving around him and picking up a small sticker that she applied to the back of his head. "Tell me what do you know about recalculating and then recalibrating a person from the atoms up?" She said before handing him a simliar sticker. He looked at it before pressing it inquisitvely. A pop up screen appeared asking him to choose a different feature, such as elephant, robot, and human.

He nodded trying to think of what to say in response. He really didn't understand a thing that she was saying, her lingo was very fast and very specific and most of it went right over his little head.  
"But forget all of that because we are actually much more interested in a far more...intimate sort of study." She said as she leaned heavily against his chest as she began to remove the pieces of equipment that she had spent all day placing onto his large muscular body. She fiddled with the small sticker that she had attached to the back of his neck turning ti on. And causing KO to Stiffen up. He sat up straight and shuddered before he began to pull at his wrist bands in discomfort.

"Is it hot in herE? Or is it just me?" He said as she shifted in discomfort. Dendy grinned to herself knowingly. It must have worked, the arousal features that she had placed in the device were clearly working. Hopefully within moments he would be aroused enough to actually want to act on any subtle feelings that he might harbor towards her. She was not a monster, she would never force him to do anything adult against his will. This just kick started any feelings that he already held and amplified them. It was a very good system.

KO gazed at her and blushed heavily as he gulped up the air, he was sweating and his muscles were starting to stand out. She unconcsiously licked her lips before realizing what she had done. She took a few steps backwards and moved to the wall of monitors that she had set up, she began to print out multiple different sheets of numbers which measured his weight through the years, his height, his power out put, his stamina and a million other things that measured just how good of a lover KO would be. Also taking into account personality traits and heroic power set.

It all came out to mean the same thing in the end. He would be a fantastic lover or as she continued to tell herself a good scientific partner. It would be easier to measure all of these things such as emotions and arousal if she had a willing friend and partner that she could use for experiments.

She stiffened and sniffed before turning around to see KO standing behind her grinning widely and gazing up and down her body. He shifted uncomfortably before he gripped her around the hips and pulled her closer to him. She stiffened before melting into the embrace and grinning happily to herself. She brought her hands up his impressive abs and chest before resting them right beside his biceps and smiled softly to herself in satisfaction.

She sniffed him again, he smelt very delicious. She wanted to melt in his embrace.  
"Dendy? Can I kiss you?" He asked her lovingly and looked down to see the blushing light green skinned humanoid looking up at him with parted lips and nodding happily with a smile.  
"Of course KO." She said before he leaned down and caught her lips with his own. He kissed her gently, and then something deep within him told him to push it farther, to do more, to push the boundaries. To try more. He kissed her harder, then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and brought his hands slowly and gently down her sides and to her cute perky bottom. He crossed his fingers expecting the bitch slapping of his life as he rested his large palms against her adorable perky butt.

She had taken to working out herself so she was actually in wonderful shape thanks to taking a bit of advice from Enid and KO. She had gotten a little leaner and stronger and her butt was a bit more...bubbly...thanks to the training that she had received. She preffered to exercise her mind, but this was a close second. She smiled in the kiss as he continued to massage her butt cheeks. She moved her small slender hand down between the two of them until she found what she was looking for.

She stiffened when she felt the long thick strong rod that was stiffening between the two of them, it was large, massive, and it felt like it was twitching in anticipation. He was clearly excited, and by the way that it was growing between the two of them he was getting even more excited. She did not even know if it was scientifically possible for him to be this large. It was enormous! She was running out of words to describe it, it was just a giant strong cock.

She also knew that he had impressive levels of stamina so in theory he could be able to go for hours. Days even if he pushed himself, she had always been a little skeptical about those facts. After all it did not seem humanly possible for a person to go for days with just fucking. But Dendy wanted to disprove this theory personally.

She eased her hand down over his loose fitting exercise shorts and in amazement began to draw out his massive cock, in all of its long thick hard glory.  
"My word, how much is there?" She said in amazement as it seemed to never end, it was just so incredibly long. She pulled it loose and was amazed, it resembled a third leg, it was filled to the brim and slowly beginning to stand upright. She measured it along her arm and casually whistled.

"Never heard you make that noise before." KO said amused causing her to blush, she had just been taken by such surprise when she saw it that she had no other idea of how to respond then by whistling. She blushed and then gasped as she felt his hands travel softly and gently up her body until finally reaching her zipper, he removed her yellow jumpsuit casually and blushed deeply when he saw her bare exposed body.

She smiled at him and rubbed his cheek before moving backwards, she continued to kiss him as they moved to a control panel and she hoped onto it. He gripped one of her legs and spread her open for him. He took his long powerful dick and aimed it just right, right at her pussy entrance. He gulped before looking at her nervously.  
"I've never really done this before."  
"So it will be a learning experience for the both of us then." She responded before wrapping her leg around his waste and pulling him inside of her. She gasped and shuddered with joy as he penetrated her to her deepest depths. She shuddered as he broke through to her most private and intimate of places. He paused and stood at the ready, waiting for her to make the first move. He was a good boy and wasn't about to hurt his friend again. She finally stared at him waiting for him to move.

Finally she shifted her hips and KO moaned before he eased himself in and out of her clamp tight pussy. Her lips parted and she had to rub them to keep from drooling. She could feel her pressure gages going upwards. She felt as if something was building, and she had a pretty good idea of when it was going to break. She just had to hold on for a little while longer. Her glasses were fogged up. KO leaned his forehead against hers and began to pant happiliy, she felt so good! He was just so happy to be this close with this beautiful young woman.

He did not even notice the small sticker on the back of his head and how it was slowly sinking into his body. DEndy moaned and gasped as he continued to thrust deeply into her pussy. She moaned and gasped before gripping his shoulders and leaning her chin onto them, wrapping herself around the large muscled young man that she had luckily seduced. She paused and glanced upwards at a nearby clock before her eyes almost bounced out of their sockets.

She had completely lost track of time! Hours had gone by! And KO had just thrust into her over and over again! Never slowing, never tiring! How powerful was he?! She gasped as she felt an orgasm splatter around his shaft and knew that she had to end this soon or else she would go completely nuts!

She summoned all of her power, all of the electricity that she normally stored inside of her feet, and send it shocking through the superpowered best friend/lover of hers. KO gasped as he felt electricity mix with the burning passion blasting over him. He pulled out of her and gasped as he began to orgasm. Dendy worked rapidly, her tongue hanging out and her fingers jumping across the room. She grabbed a beaker and managed to collect enough of a sample and store it while his eyes were closed. KO finally finished, her volcanic eruption had left most of her lab covered in white sticky cum. He smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Dendy grinned in response before gazing down at his still erect dick, he had just cum around three gallons of cum and he was still hard as a rock!

She gulped as her mind started to do calculations to make sense of this young mans incredible stamina.

 **Review. Next one up soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Review next thing up soon.**

Ever since Rad had moved away, Enid had to pick up the slack. Which meant that she did not just have to mind the store and the horrible customers. But she also had to train the young superhero called KO, per her bosses orders. Well exboss at this point. No one had really seen Mr. Gar since he went on a weird wilderness thing a few years back. Enid had more or less lead a hostile take over and dubbed herself the new boss of the surrounding stores until his return.

Which so far did not seem too promising. She was not going to complain as it meant she got paid more (Not enough to move out of her parents house, the economy was still awful) but it was still good money. It also meant that she could hang around with KO a bit more. Including train him to be the best hero that he could be.

Which was getting harder and harder to do as the years went by, he had grown very powerful and had even surpassed Enid, which made the young ninja work harder and harder in order to catch up. Although so far she had not been as lucky as she wanted to be. She was improving slowly though.

She jumped backwards away from another punch that the now taller then her KO through. She was still marvelling over his growth spurt and muscle growth. He was a force to be reckoned with. He had a body that any man would want to have for themselves. He was like a walking power fantasy. And she was a little embarassed to admit that this guy she knew since she was a kid was actually pretty fucking killer looking.

Enid knew that something was a little different with KO today, he seemed slightly distracted, and he kept on singing to himself, more so then his usual amount. Which was already a lot. He also kept on smiling and blushing whenever he checked his phone. Which would not be too bad if he didn't do it while they were in the small training dojo that Enid had added to the back of the store. It was where they did most of their training sessions. Which was conveint as it meant that they did not have to go far from their work stations.

"YO! FOCUS KO!" She shouted as she shot a kick out towards the tall young mans head. He turned to look before ducking and screeching. A few things never did seem to change. She chuckled before blocking a couple of jabs and then sweeping towards his legs. In a puff of smoke she was gone. KO looked around himself nervously, he knew Enid and if there was one thing he knew it was that she was probably going to just jump in at any given moment and just destroy him.

But still...Dendy had sent him some very raunchy pictures. He took out his phone and flipped through it before smiling goofily. Some of the pics were adorable, her doing work and the such. Others were more scientific, such as learning that he was far above average. And some were...raunchy...such as her, naked, spreading her legs and blowing a kiss towards the camera. He blushed and grinned dopiliy. He didn't even notice Enid squatting on his shoulder and looking over his head at the pictures. Wheels began to turn in her head.

He was a great guy, and he deserved to be rewarded a little, especially since he had worked so hard to pick up the slack since Rad and MR. Gar just straight up left. She had not found anyone to take over Rad's shift so that meant that KO and Enid had to work together twice as hard and twice as often, which was irritating but it meant that they got to bond more.

She grinned before tapping him on the shoulder and giving him a fast and strong kick to the chin as she jumped up and off of him.  
"Hey KO, how about a bet? Whoever can pin the other first wins."  
"What do we win?" KO said excitedly as he jumped and began to kick and punch at her, she grinned like a shark before coming in close. Way too close, KO was not used to having her be this close. Her thighs and lap were touching his and he felt a couple of very firm very inviting balls pushing into his chest. He gazed down at where her breasts were squishing up against his chest and he gulped before blushing in embarassment. Enid did not even flinch but brought her knee up and around the back of his and gave him a push.

KO fell backwards before attempting to spin but only found himself once again underneath her, her ninja speed was just too fast and her ninja strength was just too much. KO groaned before he gasped when he felt a firm hit to the back of his knees. He had used up a lot of energy in the past week just fucking Dendy, so he was drained and not at his best, he attempted to dig down deep and fight back.

Only to get spinned over and nonchalantly pinned to the ground. Enid sat her firm large ass on top of him and grinned sauciliy down at the younger man. KO pouted before grinning goofiliy.  
"Congratulations. You pinned me, you are the more experienced fighter after all."  
"And don't you forget it." She responded flicking his nose playfully before rubbing her chin. "Now what exactly do I want as my reward..."

"A soda? A beer?" He asked attempting to be helpful. She smirked in response before leaning down until their noses were touching.  
"I think I want you big boy." She leaned down further and kissed him on the lips. KO shrugged before gripping her shoulders and deepening the kiss. She groaned and then gasped as she felt a long powerful and strong as hell organ begin to grow and swell between the two of them until she was almost lifted entirely off of his lap from his throbbing erection.

She gazed down and saw that his exercise pants were hiding a monster. She had never seen a cock that large before! Enid pulled away from the kiss and then rapidly shimmied down his body until she got to his cock, she pulled it out with a gasp, tossing his loose fitting pants away.  
"Holy shit, how does this thing not just slide out the leg of your shorts?" She said in shock, it wasn't just big and fat and juicy looking, it was also so long that it could be mistaken for an arm. KO chuckled before shrugging again.  
"I sort of tape it down?" She looked at the small pieces of duct tape attached to it and removed them quickly and efficnietly. She gazed at his cock in wonder, it was just so large. She had not expected the guy to be hung like this, sure she had hoped he was big. But this shattered all of her expectations.

"Whoa. OK KO I think I know just where I want us to start." She stood up and dropped her own booty shorts, which were stained with sweat, she rubbed her nice thick thighs together as she slowly and casually walked towards his head and face, shrugging out of her crop top and exposing her lovely small firm breasts. She got to him and squatted beside his head with a grin.

"You are going to show me how good you are at eating pussy, just so you know I have had a few great experiences in the pussy eating department. So you might want to go all out, if you can." She mocked the younger man who she had considered to be as close as family for a long long time. She wanted to encourage him, and to tease him a little bit, however when she moved slightly to sit on his face she thought she saw a spark of determination in his eyes. She was about to move again when she felt two super strong hands grip her firmly and then slam her just as harshly onto his face, his mouth was open and his tongue sticking out.

She gasped and bent in half in shock and amazement, he had just shoved it straight in there! She knew plenty of people who were a bit more hesitatnt. She did not blame them, pussy eating wasn't for everyone. But it was a real hero who went all out and just dove right in without any sort of prep time, he just went right for it. She grunted and frowned in annoyance, while he was enthusastic and pretty strong he was not exactly trained well.

She would have to coach him through a few things.  
"OK KO I am going to clamp down harder when your tongue gets to a section, I want you to focus mostly there got it?" He shot her a thumbs up before moving a hand to sloppily grope her butt. She did not blame him, it was a kick ass butt. She found herself checking it out every now and again. She waited and then clamped down just as he hit her G-Spot perfectly. His tongue firmly stayed rooted in place and began to really go to town on her, he rationalized it as pressing down on a button, one that would give her immense pleasure. And he wanted to give her that pleasure.

He gripped her butt cheeks and massaged them all the harder, one of his hands played with her nice firm butt cheeks while the other wrapped around her hips and kept her firmly pressed against his mouth and minimized the amount of squirming that she could do.

Enid groaned as she humped at his face as well as she could. She picked up his dick from where it lay against his lap and thighs, she was amazed, the thing was larger then her face! There was no way that anyone alive could possibly give him head. So she decided to do the best that she could. She started to lick and suck at his massive cock shaft. It was so thick and long and unweildly that she was having a bit of difficulty. She did not want to admit it, but she might have just come toe to toe with someone that she was not actually able to pleasure.

She frowned and redoubled her efforts, if there was one thing that she knew besides slacking off it was causing someone to orgasm within six minutes. And she planned on using all of her knowledge on this massive powerful looking cock that was quivering in front of her. He looked so eager, and he was starting to dribble tiny amounts of pre-cum out of his shaft. It smelled delicious. She began to lick and slurp at it eagerly. Trying to drink as much of it down as possible, but it was so hard to focus with him going to town on her pussy. She groaned and gasped and felt her entire body tighten around his tongue. Her hands joined her hot mouth around his extra large man meat. She continued to beat it off eagerly with her hot mouth slurping and licking at it eagerly. She was curious to see his two massive fruit sized balls explode all over the place.

She groaned and gasped as she began to orgasm and tighten even harder around his tongue if that was even possible. He had just proved that it was entirely possible to do so. KO gasped as he slapped his mouth against her thin lips and began to orgasm. It was four to six big thick ropes of cum that danced across her face and head.

She pulled away and glowered at KO who smiled sheepishly, her own orgasm juices had stained his mouth and face. He chuckled in embarassment and rubbed the back of his head.  
"I might have gotten a little over excited."  
"You think?" She responded before she shakily got to her feet and turned around so that her cunt was right against his cock head. She looked down at him and smirked.  
"Doubt you still have anything left in you right?" With a gasp KO shoved himself up inside of her. She gasped before grinning and beginning to grind against him, slowly and carefully. He groaned and thrust upwards inside of her again and again. It was a slow soft pace, Enid did not want to over exert herself, this was suppossed to be fun. And stamina was a ton of fun. Especially as it meant that the pleasure could go on for hours and hours.

KO moaned and gasped before he continued to thrust even harder into her. He was loosing track of time again. Their dojo training was probably long over for the day, but he still wanted to be inside of her.

The two groaned and gasped as after a long time of thrusting and warmth dancing through their privates and into their stomachs arms and legs they felt their final climaxs beginning, growing and then exploding into a firework display of overwhelming pleasure that the two attempted to ride out. They finally ended. He was still hard and firmly rooted inside of her while Enid was leaning against him and gasping, her tan skin a deep red from blushing so hard and her hair starting to fall out of its tight small ponytail.

"You want to ride again?" KO asked her simply, his smile still large and inviting. She gulped, he was still hard? How was that even possible? She did not even think about how the powerful young man had deposited a load inside of her, she was just worn out from all of the fun and fucking that they had just had.

Before she could answer a bell over the door rang. They looked at it together and Enid groaned in relief, she had set it up so that if anyone came into the store they could quickly deal with the customer when training.  
"We need to go get that." She declared. KO rapidly jumped up, pulled her off of his still massive and hard as a rock cock and lay her down carefully on the dojo mats. He pulled his uniform back on and was out of the room within seconds, already looking professional.

"What a great guy." She said as she cautiously stood up and rubbed her arms and legs, she felt exhausted. And they had only gone one round. SHe wondered what multiple rounds with him would be like?

 **Review, next thing up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Review, next thing up soon. KO/Shannon**

"Oh yes! Yeah thats good! Keep it moving like that!" Enid said excitedly as KO continued to thrust into her. It was raining outside so not a lot of people had gone shopping that day. Which was good for Enid and KO as it meant that the two of them could fuck uninterrupted almost all day, which was exactly what the two young, beautiful horny youngsters were doing.

KO gasped as he gripped her medium sized powerful butt cheeks and continued to bounce her up and down on his long hard slick sticky shaft. He had been stored up all day and all night because his Mom was becoming suspicious of all of the time that he spent over at Dendy's. She had even tried to give him 'the infamous talk' the other day. He was having none of that, especially because he didn't want to worry her. Which meant that KO was full to bursting with cum, he had not actually boned anything for a while. Dendy had wanted more sperm samples and had insisted that she actually jack him off first before their love making sessions.

He wanted to help her in any way possible so he of course complied.

But Dendy had a scientific confrence out of town which meant that he had to rely off of Enid for all of his sexual needs for the next few days. And it was hard going from two to one person to deposit his thick as ice cream load into. He groaned as Enid gasped and gulped, she had gotten to a few orgasms already and he had not even had one.

It seemed that if he had more sex he was able to cum more often, but the less sex he had he became backed up in a sense and he did not cum as quickly. They had discovered this fact on their own. But never had the chance to exploit it. KO groaned as he pushed his head between her breasts and began to lick teasingly at the sweaty skin there. He loved the way that she tasted, it was just so good. So pure and delicious. He wanted to make her happy and pleasure her immensily. She gasped as his small dog like tongue continued to punish her with lick after lick after lick after lick.

Her mind began to cloud over in lust. SHe gasped and thrust her hips all the harder against his own piston like hips. She was cumming yet again! KO felt his orgasm rise, he knew that his ball explosion was probably going to make a mess everywhere but he simply did not care anymore. He had to orgasm! He gasped as he felt his orgasm build...

Only for the building to shake from an explosion from the outside. Enid gripped his neck and stopped him from plowing into her, he paused his shaft halfway withdrawn in preperation for the deep plunge.

"We will get to this later. Someone is attacking us." She said before slipping out from underneath him and jumping to their pile of discarded clothing where she started to root through it for her underwear and his shorts. KO sat hunched over for a few seconds, his cock twitching with pain. He wanted to cum, he needed to cum! He gulped before standing up stiffly, his cock still sticking straight out at a very jaunty angle.

He gulped as he put his shorts on, he still had a massive tent in his pants and it looked obscene. He attempted to ignore it in the hopes that it would just go back down, but it seemed like there would be no such luck. He gulped, rub his aching shaft and balls for a few moments before deciding to just ignore it and run outside in the pouring rain hunched over in the hopes that no one would notice that he had a raging rock hard erection in his pants.

He rushed into the pouring rain and saw that the robots from across the street were once again attempting to destroy everything that the heroes held dear. He looked around for something to punch when in a brief blast of lightning something punched him.

He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and he was pushed roughly backwards towards the door to the store. He saw the smaller golden robot that was attempting to kick his ass. Shannon, of course. She had warped her fists into hammers and was screeching as she attempted to make him regret waking up that morning. Lucky enough for KO he was used to dealing with the likes of her and simply returned her punch for punch. They were getting increasingly easier to overpower as time went on so he was never super worried about taking them on.

They were wild and unpredictable, that was the major problem when fighting with the robots. But still he liked the exercise that they provided.

"Hey Shannon! How are you today!" He said with a big smile on his face as he blocked one of her kicks, the bottom heavy robot growled before launching herself at him with a few rockets inside of her metallic feet. She swiped at his head and he effortlessly ducked as she growled. She hated fighting in the rain, it messed up with her sockets and sprockets. Which was a shame as she normally really liked to watch the rain. It was incredibly pretty, but of course being a robot she was never actually suppossed to enjoy it. Which pissed her off and made her all the angrier which meant that she wanted to kick this little punks ass all the more!

Even worse though was that the little punk wasn't so little anymore, he was taller then she was now! Which meant that she couldn't just kick him around anymore and had to push herself, which made her all the angrier. She attempted to dance around him but he kept up with her perfectly as the rain continued to fall around the two of them. The massive Darrel robot was attempting to take down the annoying ninja woman but she was quick and harder to hit.

Which was why even after all these years Shannon still tried to go for the little punk.  
"I am going to kill you you little punk!" She shouted in annoyance as she punched and kicked and slashed at the little boy who effortlessly avoided her reach. He got close to her suddenly and punched her in the chest launching her up into the sky. She shook her head in irritation before shapeshifting into a golden helicopter in an instant. She hovered over the jumping young man as KO hopped up next to her and brought his fist back, before he could deliver a blow though a flash of lightning hit her right in the propellors.

She screamed and reverted back to her regular robotic form and her eyes closed as she fell straight towards the earth shuddering. KO rapidly switched direction and dove after his falling foe. He knew that most heros did not understand it but he could not stand to let anything, even a robot that had just tried to kill him, get hurt if he was not the one doing the hurting. Probably his empathatic nature. KO grabbed Shannon whose hand shot into his pants pocket by accident. She yelped and shivered before struggling in his arms.

He noticed a change start to go over her, her metallic body seemed to be warping and changing before his very eyes. Turning into something new, something different.  
"Enid! I need to run inside real quick! Good luck!" He shouted upwards towards the ninja woman as she kicked the head off of another enormous giant robot. She looked down to call after her partner but KO was already inside and laying a shivering Shannon onto some blankets. She gazed at him in shock and KO gasped as where the robot used to be now sat a shivering cold looking woman with a sticker on her hand.

"Oh yeah, that weird sticker thing, totally forgot Dendy gave that to me." KO thought out loud as he rubbed his chin. He then blushed heavily as she leaned forward and gazed deeply into his eyes, cupping his face.  
"Shannon?" KO asked nervously as she pressed their lips together. A few assaumptions began to run through KO's mind. First that she had been struck by lightning and he had seen her act this way towards Rad once before after she had been struck by it, and also she had been touched by the weird sticker so that might have something to do with it.

He explained his reaction by the fact that he was horny and needed to get his rocks off or he might actually die. He gripped her face in his hands and pressed their lips even harder together. Squishing her tanned cheeks in his hands. She smiled and pulled away with a pop. He looked down at her body, she had never worn clothes before so it was bare.

She had large succulent looking breasts, and her hips could rival those of Enid's. So large and bouncy. But while Enid's were all muscle Shannons' were more fatty.  
"I need you." She said firmly before gripping his shoulders and pushing him upwards. "And I can tell by that thing in your pants that the feeling is mutual." KO chuckled as his massive hard on clacked against her bare cunt. She was probably still full of energy from getting hit by lightning. But he was also still horny and needed to fuck something into submission. And she had just been turned into a human...so...

It would be a learning experience for the both of them! Within seconds they were in the back room where a small cot had been set up for quickies and nap breaks. He picked Shannon up, her golden hair whipping across his face as he tossed her onto the bed. She was already naked and rubbing at her cunt and groaning in pleasure. She had never experienced pleasure like this before, she had always wanted to try sex. At least within the first few minutes that she had been a human being.

KO dropped his pants and smiled happily and goofiliy as he rapidly ran to her and spread her legs, exposing her wet cunt. He dropped to his knees and gave it a long wet lick from the bottom all the way to the top. His tongue seemed to fill her up to the brim. She howled to the heavens and began to orgasm off of just one single lick.

He wiped off his face happily before he gripped his long shaft, his balls ached from getting blue balled earlier from Enid. He wanted to screw something so badly. He needed to screw something. Anything. And in this case it was going to be Shannon. He gripped her large bouncy hips and aimed his red hot cock head with her cunt. He engulfed himself inside of her and she screamed before leaning forward and actually biting into his shoulder as hard as she could. Causing the hero to yelp and shimmy inside of her. She was so tight! Then he realized the problem. He felt a small trickle of blood coming out and he realized that she must be a virgin.

"Sorry about-"  
"If you apologize again I will kill you. Make it up to me by giving me the best first time of my life, and a few more later. Because I sure as hell can't go back to my dad like this. I'm moving in. You are my daddy now." She said glaring into his eyes and daring the hero to argue or complain. KO shrugged before he pulled his long hard stiff cock out of her cunt until only the very tip of his large cock head was still inside of her dripping wet cunt.  
"Alright then. Who is your daddy?" He said as he slammed himself all the way into her. She screeched as he continued to buck in and out of her. Grabbing a hold of her flank and giving her nice firm rump a spank every now and again.

Her large tanned tits swayed and bounced with every thrust he gave her dripping wet cunt hole. She was drowning in a sea of passion as he stirred her up. She was shaking her golden head backwards and forwards, her tits were hypnotizing him as he continued to thrust inside of her. She was clamping onto him and trying to keep up with this ride. He was decemating her insides. He was ruining and reshaping her. She felt like she was liquid metal being reformed, he was the forge, he was the metal worker, she was turning into a puddle beneath his insistent thrusting and hammering.

She was drooling and her mind was slwoly breaking into a million pieces.

"Oh yes! You are my daddy now! Oh daddy! Yes! I've been a bad little robot! I've been doing naughty things with the heroes across the street! Punish me daddy! Make me squeal!" She shouted before squeaking as he took her words to heart and increased his fever thrusting. She was moaning and gasping desperately for air, her butt quaked with every orgasm that she had. KO felt his own rising, then thrust as deeply as he could into her and deposited his load into her brand new awaiting womb which had just been made a little while ago.

The two were steaming hot, with bits of elecriticy floating between the two of them as they came down from their orgasmic glow. That however did not stop KO from continuing his assault onto her pussy. He needed to cum at least six more times before he was satisfied.

* * *

"C-C-Come again soon!" Shannon said forcing a smile at the customer. She hated working at this place but she had to pay the bills now that she was living in the back room. The same back room that she could hear KO and Enid fucking in as she was working. She returned her fingers to her bare pussy, she did not have to wear pants behind the counter as it was so high. But she could hear the two horny coworkers screwing in the back room. She couldn't wait until the last customer was out of there so that she could go back in and rejoin her 'daddy'.

 **Review next thing up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Review next thing up soon.**

KO sat at the front desk to the store. He was humming in happiness. The work was done for the day so he was alloweed to sit and relax. Enid and Shannon had gone on a trip to restock some super specific old stuff that the store needed. So he was all alone that day. Which would normally be a problem for him as he had taken to fucking his two coworkers every day . (More then once of course He was a growing boy and he needed to get as much practice in with love making as he could in order to please any women) But Shannon and Enid had kept him late the night before and drained his balls so many times that he was actually shooting blanks for a little while. Nothing more would come out! So he was not as backed up as he normally was.

That didn't mean that he couldn't go a few rounds. It just meant that he would need a really good reason to do so. With some sort of threat to his life or something similiar. But he doubted that something as specific or silly as that would happen. After all he was just lounging around at work! There was no way that someone was going to walk in through the front door with a gun and demand that he get hard for their sexual satisfaction.

He continued to hum before he picked up an old comic book of his that he had been meaning to read when he heard the toilets flush. Which was odd as he had no customers come into the store yet today. Or go into the bathroom. And he had already cleaned them so well that you could eat off of them.

He heard someone drinking something and the women's bathroom door opened and in waltzed Fink the rat woman. She finished her drink, crushed the can on her head and tossed it over her shoulder into the long corridors of the store.  
"Welp that hit the spot!" She announced happily to the store at large before turning to see KO sitting there and staring at the slightly damp rat person. She had been a constant thorn in the heroes side for a while now. Ever since he was a kid she had come into the store and terrorizied everyone. Or stolen things. Or worked under the orders of her evil boss Professor Venomous.

She looked at him and smirked evily.  
"Good right where you are supposed to be!" She announced before reaching into her back pocket of her strange lab coat. It had changed gradually over the years to reflect her change in apparence. Her hair had stayed relatively the same, hanging all the way down to her waste, as had her tail and the adorable rounded ears at the top of her head. But her hips had grown a little more, she had a small bust and a bit of a cute booty. Mostly though it was the fact that she had four tits which was interesting. She was a rat mutant so a few rat like qualities should be expected. But the fact that she was so casual that she had four breasts was a tad strange even in modern societies standards.

But she looked like a very attractive well formed women, although the bust line on her shirt was low, she had no sleeves to show off her impressive arms which rivaled Enid's in terms of strength and muscle tone. And she had high heeled boots with knives at the front.

She pulled her hand out of her back pocket as she jumped onto the counter before KO and leveled a gun right beneath his nose.  
"So this is going to be a big pain in my ass but I need you to fuck me." She said with a sour grin which resembled curdled milk. KO looked at her blankly before finally blinking.  
"In the butt? Isn't that dirty?"  
"What? NO!" She shouted shaken at the prospect, she looked down at the ground and muttered under her breath "Plus painful, I ain't having anything go up there its a one way street!"

She cocked the gun and put it under his nose again blushing slightly. "My boss needs a sample of you, we have your blood, skin, sweat, tears, hair, more blood, poop, pee, gray matter and a lot more blood. Now we just need some semen!"  
"Wait...when did you get so much blood...and did you say poop samples?" KO said touching a small scar on his forehead...he had dreamed someone stole some of his brains a while back...did that happen for real?

"Look boss just said get the cum. But we also have all those pictures of you going crazy with the idiots pet robot you turned human. So I figured I might as well see if oyu actually hold up in the sack or if they are all just as lame as I know they are." KO looked at her as if she was crazy, because it was entirely insane to suggest and KO really didn't know how to react to such a proposition.

Then again seeing as she snuck in, had a weapon and looked like she wanted to kill him as quickly as sleep with him made him think that maybe he should just go along with it. He didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Well...alright..."KO said awkwardly, Fink raised an eyebrow in surprise. She had expected some sort of resistance, leave it to a hero to be so sexually repressed that they would willing have sex with an enemy when they threaten them. Just goes to show what Fink already knew, everyone in this bussiness was secretly a kinky freak and got off on their hero and villain hijinks. That was why she liked her boss. He never did anything weird like this.

"huh...well that was easier then I expected it to be." Fink said lowering the gun.  
"Do you mind flipping the sign to say that we're closed though please?" KO asked rubbing the back of his head, he didn't want anyone to walk in while they were in the middle of everything after all.

Fink huffed but stood up and walked to the door. Leave it to a hero to want to do something dumb and by the rules. She bet that they even had a special secret love room filled with a bunch of flowers and silk sheets where they fucked. She spat on the floor in disgust at the entire thing. She was not really the soft type. So no way was she going to just let him do her there. She would probably just fuck him in the hallway or something.

She flipped the sign over and then squeaked when she felt something behind her. Her very short skirt that just sort of hovered around her waist was flipped up, her tights pushed to the side and her tail gripped and raised. She gasped and leaned her forearms against the glass door, her blush covering her green face and her tongue sticking out. His fingers were assaulting her clit and the way that he yanked her tail...

She groaned as he stuck his fingers inside of her. One and then two and then three. He smiled and kissed her neck causing her to shiver before shaking her head in the hopes of getting snapped out of it.  
"Hey! What's the big idea! Trying to make me loose my cool like that!" She complained and bit at his ear as he pulled away chuckling to himself.  
"Sorry, I just thought you wouldn't want to have sex on the cot in the back or in the dojo is all. So is it okay if we just have sex in the store or something?" Fink looked at him and smirked before moaning and shoving herself further against his fingers, she rubbed her chin in thought before huffing in embarassment.  
"Ha! I didn't think that you had it in you to be naughty hero! Sure what the hell!" She said before moaning in embarassment. He was making her feel something...he was a good guy and he was making her feel good! It was crazy!

She gasped as he pulled her tail a little harder when he saw that she seemed to like it. She groaned again as he continued to lube up her pussy. He spat down into the palm of his hand and used that to bring her into orgasm all the faster. She felt weak in the knees. Her hair was starting to stand up on end as he continued to violate her cunt with his fingers. Hers were scratching at the glass. She could not take it anymore.

As her climax hit her she turned around and tackled him to the ground knocking him into the nearby shelves causing them to fall one after the other. She sat on top of his cock with a wide feral grin on her face. She leaned down and grinned lecherously. KO gulped wondering if she was going to wound him now.

"Ok KO I am going to rock your little pee brained world loser." She said before gripping his cock and gulping. This was a big cock, she didn't know if it was actually going to fit inside of her. But she would do it! For her boss! She slammed herself down without even waiting and paused for a moment to allow herself to get used to his massive meat rod deep inside of her.

She growled and sniffled before she began to move. She was not about to just let him have the satisfaction of watching her sniffle as he sat there and did nothing. She moved up and then slammed her grin pussy down onto him. KO groaned and gasped with every slap. He felt around before his hands moved up her sides, over her four breasts which bounced and jiggled and slapped together in a world wind of fucking and then cupped her face before moving to her ears which he played with gently as she turned her moans and groans and shouting into a soft coo of happiness. She paused and blushed while he grinned at her, he could not beleive that was the sound she had just made.

"Shut up!" She shouted.  
"I didn't say anything." KO said in response before gripping her hips and sliding her around his cock until her ass was facing him. He then effortlessly stood up and got her on all fours for his own pleasure. She gasped as he began to slam into her from behind. Causing her to screech out loud as he slammed into her from behind. His hands resting casually on her rear as he slammed into her again and again. He groaned, he noticed that every pussy that he found himself in felt a little different in comparison. Dendy's was very tight and she would speak in analyitcal terms, Enid's was muscular, he could feel her clamp down on him, Shannon's was normally slick as a slide and she enjoyed bouncing on him. Fink's was very tight and it almost seemed to have a...bite to it...

"Is this-"  
"No talking!" She shouted over her shoulder enjoying the animalistic feeling of being fucked by the hero. Sure it was taboo in their society, hero villain it was a bad combo. But that just made it all the more fun. Plus it was for her boss...then again if her boss was a bit more of an ass she might just quit him and become a rouge vigilante as it would mean she could get this cock more often.

She gasped and reached up to pinch one of her nipples with a smirk. KO shrugged and felt his core tighten and his ball tingle. He knew what was about to come bursting up and out of him. He suppossed that he should warn her. But she was orgasming so often that she would be fine.

He groaned as he deposited his wad into her causing her to moan in happiness. KO breathed out a sigh of relief before gasping, she was still slapping her butt against him! She still wanted to keep on going! He gulped before he redoubled his efforts. It was going to be a long but hopefully a very fun night. He gulped and leaned over to kiss between her shoulder blades and palm a breast. She shivered in delight before increasing her manic thrusting against the young man's massive cock splitting her in two.

* * *

KO moaned as he sat up in the middle of the store. It was the next morning and light was streaming in through the window. The store was trashed and he was naked among a lot of junk. He blinked and rubbed his head before looking up at a glaring Enid and Shannon who was wearing new employee clothing.  
"Care to explain that?" Enid said pointing towards the wall. KO turned to it and gulped instantly knowing he would not be able to.

It was in bright red paint and it was still fresh. The warm spot on his chest where she had cuddled against him last night must have meant she left recently. He gulped at the sight. The handwriting was terrible but the message was crystal clear.

SMELL YOU LATER HERO! THANKS FOR THE SEX!

P.S FOR THE DUMB OWNER LADY

WE SCREWED EVERYWHERE!

ANARCHY!

I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH.

HUGS AND KISSES

FINK

 **Review, next thing up soon. Also this is just for fun, there is no story here it is just a bunch of lemon one shots. Sorry. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Review next thing up soon. Review**

Carol hummed happily as the middle aged mother of one walked to the bathroom and clapped her hands to turn on the automated bathroom. She had it designed so that it would turn on when she got close to it and clap. It was useful because she did not like to waste time. Even on her day off when she could sleep in. She still woke up early went on a long work out routine and then took a hot shower before doing chores.

Carol paused as she passed a wall length mirror that had been put up a while back. She was still wearing a sleep shirt and a pair of cute booty work out shorts. She adjusted her sweat band before turning in a quick circle and wiggling her booty towards the mirror.  
"Mama's still got it. Bow chicka wow wow." She said teasing herself with a smile and blowing a kiss to the mirror before laughing heartely and walking back towards the bathroom. She loved how good her body looked after all of these years.

Sure she put on a couple of crows feet and gray hair, and her body was a bit rounder around the hips and boobs. But guys liked a woman with a little extra bounce to their breasts and butt! She knew that well, she had gotten plenty of wolf whistles and even a pinch or two when she had just had KO. She had set those punks straight, but she knew that some folks just had a weird thing for mothers.

Or MILFS as the kids were calling it these days. She chuckled huskiliy to herself as she stepped out of her shorts and shimmied out of her shirt and tossed it to the side. She stepped into the bathroom, which was filled with steam and the pounding of the hot water in the shower. She looked at the mirror hanging in there and lifted a breast with a grin. She had a firm belly from working out, nice strong legs with a bouncy butt and a good set of hips, it was obvious that she had a kid. Her body was built for having kids! If she found the right guy she could probably be a baby factory!

But she never met the right guy and she was more then content with her little KO. She didn't even know what other baby names there were! She stretched and cracked her back before opening the shower door. She must have left it a little hotter then she expected, she could not see a thing.

The woman reached around while shielding her eyes to try and find the temperature gage on this fancy little thing. She gulped and slide around on the slick floor trying her best not to fall back on her well padded rear. She finally found something that was long and hard and hard as a metal pole. She gripped it tightly, it felt different, she squeezed it and moved it one way and then another, bringing it up and then down and all around, even twisting it.

She heard a gasp and opened her eyes, water was flowing everywhere, getting in her eyes and slicking her hair down over her face, she could hardly see anything. But what she could see was her son. After all of her stomping around in the water he had his back to the stall door and she was underneath the faucet. And she had a very firm hold of his dick.

KO stared at his mom in amazement and wonder. She squeezed his dick in surprise it was more of a reflex then anything else. KO's eyes widened, she was holding him incredibly tightly. And his cock felt amazing. Sure it was his mother, but that fact for some reason was not making it to his brain. It was almost as if it were getting lost somewhere along the way.

He gasped and thrust forward in her grasp. His hand gripping the latch squeezed and they heard a crunch from the door. He looked down and gulped nervously taking a step forwards to turn around in the incredibly tight, hot, damp space.

"KO! Look what happened!" Carol said in shock at the sight before him. He had not just gotten bigger from his youth, he was much much stronger. He had fused the handle to the small lock inside of the shower. Carol pushed past KO, her shoulder pressed against his chest, while the shower stall was large it was not large enough for them to both walk out of the door at the same time unless one of them carried the other one.

'Crap why didn't I get my rocks off this morning?' KO thought to himself, that had started to be his daily routines whenever he had a day off, to blow off a bit of steam before seeing Dendy or training.  
'Crap why did I get my rocks off this morning?' Carol thought to herself, she had not masturbated in weeks, maybe months, yet for some reason today she just felt the need to reach down and touch herself for a little while. Which was a bad idea as it had awakened something that had lain dormat inside of her for a long time. He lust had been reawakened and she was unbelieveably horny throughout her entire workout. And now it was even worse because she was stuck in a hot shower with her stud muffin of a son and they were both incredibly slippery and trying to keep their balance while trapped inside of this thing!

Carol finally realized that she was still holding onto her sons cock like it was some sort of hand that she was shaking. She squeezed it once more just because she could and finally dropped it. She turned to her son with a frown in annoyance.  
"Well this is a fine kettle of fish! We're stuck in here because of your hand strength. First off, impressive I am really proud of you kiddo." She said standing on her tip toes to pat her son affectionately on the head. He was much taller then she was now. It was rather impressive and scary honestly.  
"Ah shucks Mom." KO said blushing a bright red. She then frowned and crossed her arms. Subconsciously raising her tits up a little bit, they still had plenty of bounce and padding in them so she did not have to raise them far. KO tried not to look down but those large succulent tits just looked so inviting hanging there before his very eyes.

"But now the two of us are stuck in here. Do you have any ideas on how to get out?" Carol asked her son who seemed to be hypnotized, she looked down at her own body herself and smirked in silent aprecation. He was saying a lot with just his eyes. And it had been a long time since the woman had someone that she loved so dearly look at her in this way. She probably should have been concerned that it was her son but she was good at ignoring a lot of common sense.

"Well I still need to take a shower. And I think you do too. So maybe we should just shower together?" KO asked his Mom with a grin. She looked him up and down before she pushed her hair out of her eyes again and grinned and blushed at her son lecherously before giving him a punch in the shoulder.  
"Sure thing kiddo! It will save water right?" She said with a good natured smile. KO tried his best to keep his cock from springing fully to life, but it was still hard as a rock. She had held it for a long time, her fondling had woken it up and his lust was stirring inside of him. He never thought he would look at his Mom in that way before. But he was. She was a very lovely woman, she aroused him, aroused him more then anything else in the entire world (at the moment in the shower and surrounded by hot steam which billowed around the two of them and inviting him to hide as much of his hard on as he possibly could in the steam.

Carol pushed around him, her shoulder and hip and butt glancing against KO and causing him to shiver. The two stood under the stream of hot water as they attempted not to bump into each other. But the floor was slippery and they both found themselves slipping on occassion and bumping into each other by accident. KO gasped and gulped trying to keep his erection down and Carol resisted the urge to rub her thighs together.

She had never noticed just how good her son looked, especially when he was dripping wet and covered from head to toe in beads of water and sweat. She licked her full lips in anticipation, in anticipation of what she had no idea. But she was certainly anticipating it. KO leaned far over her shoulder to try and reach the soap. He took a step forward and reached, she took a step back and bumped her back into his chest. She gasped in shock and arousal when she felt his extra large cock slap against her ass all the way to her lower back. She turned rapidly to look back down at that only to slip on the floor and start to fall.

KO's arms shot out and caught her in a second before lifting her up effortlessly. The two stared into each others eyes, deep and lovingly before KO swooped downwards and caught Carol's lips in his and began to kiss her passionately and lovingly. She closed her eyes the instant that his spit soaked lips touched hers and smiled into the kiss, her tongue sneaking into her sons mouth only to be met with an even more eager tongue. She gulped tasting his salivia in her mouth. He had had practice doing this sort of thing. His hands went down from her shoulders across her sides and finally ended on her wide maternal hips which he gripped and squeezed possessively.

He used to clamber all over her when he was a kid and grip her big hippo hips, but now he was a big man and wanted to actually play with her in a much more adult manner. And she was all for it, he was the first man to touch her in a long time. Not with lust she had plenty of assholes pinch her butt or try to give it a spank, she normally broke their hands or noses for them. This was a touch filled with love and happiness. He was massaging her, giving her something that she had missed dearly for oh so long. She smiled widely when he finally pulled away nervously.

"Whoa hon! You must be one popular little man huh?" She said as she gripped his chest and leaned against him "I didn't know that I was raising such a gentleman. If I had I probably would have jumped your bones much earlier!" She chuckled lightly before turning into a giggling mess when he began to pepper her face with loving kisses that turned into nips and sucking and licks as he tried to give her hickies. He wanted the world to know that she had a new man! And that it was him!

She continued to giggle before whooping as he gripped one of her thighs and lifted it up, he placed her ankle on his shoulder and she had to stand on tiptoes in order to stay centered. She looked up at KO with wide desperate eyes, the little gap in between her front teeth whistled when she saw his massive hard on press at the door of her pussy. He slowly slid himself in, his fingers working at the top of her clit in order to relax and arouse her as he leaned her fat ass against the wall and slowly slid himself inside of her delightful feeling cunt. She moaned and smiled widely her head rolling back against the shower wall. The water was still washing over the new lovers carrying their lust down the drain.

But they only had a focus for each other as KO caused his mother to do a split right there in front of him, she was just so athletic! And flexible! And tight! He gasped as he pushed himself into her pussy which felt like a silk embrace, as perfect as her hand! Every part of her was soft and motherly and he was having the time of his life as he slipped into her tender pussy. Carol gasped as she felt him retract half of his shaft before pushing himself in all the way to the hilt and causing her breasts to jiggle and bounce and jump.

He continued to press in and out of her, his cock wasn't just hitting all of her good spots. It was hitting every spot, she had not been filled to the brim by a dick for a very long time, and this was causing her to go a little insane with lust. After all when you don't have something for a while then it normally feels bigger and stronger then you remember. That is true for drugs, booze, dicks and very good pussy. KO smiled and leaned down to continued to kiss his mom hard on the lips and suck her bottom lip into his mouth biting it harshly and causing her to moan like some sort of floozy.

She rolled her eyes and huffed and panted. Their hair was plastered to their heads as they continued to fuck loudly and wetly in the shower. KO's balls were filled to the brim with his sperm and he needed to cum soon. She did not know it but she was almost reverting back to a younger age, the sex was that powerful!

Carol moaned and felt her entire body tingle delightfully and decided to double her efforts. If he son was this strong she couldn't let the hero she sired think that she was some sort of a weakling! She grasped his shoulders and began to hump back against him, she was not going to be the only one getting ridden! She was going to ride his massive cock into submission!

Carol huffed and panted as KO pushed himself all the way to his limit!

"Oh Mommy!" KO cried out as his shaft slowly began to grow and expand inside of her tiny cunt, his slit opened and he began to deposit load after load inside of his mom. Who was grinning like some sort of monster as he fucked her.

"Go for it sweetheart! Fill me up! Your mommy is just so proud of you! You are doing great! You're my hero KO!" She shouted encouragement as he moaned and slid his slick cock all the way to the back of her womb and filled her up to the brim and then trickled down. She moaned as her own orgasm hit her and gasped as KO never stopped thrusting, her climax washed over her in waves and she could only hang on, her ankle biting into his shoulder and her butt trembling with all of the orgasmic pressure building and exploding through her.

KO's legs tensed and he launched himself upwards as a second orgasm came through him. He gripped his slippery mom tightly and lunged upwards and bent over the side of the shower stall. The two blinked as they found themselves on the other side of the waterfall that their shower had become.  
"Well that solves that problem!" Carol laughed good naturedly before tiredly clapping her hands. She felt as if she was exhausted. But he was still hard and sheathed inside of her, and she probably had another round or seven left in her. And she would hate to dissapoint her loving son...

"You know KO I might not be able to get into the shower on my own while the lock is fused like that. I think that the two of us are going to have to take a lot more showers togetehr until it is fixed!"  
"Yeah! Shower sex with mommy!" KO shouted happily as he snuggled into her neck and breathed in her delicate scent. Carol laughed in delight at their new living arangements. She knew she crossed a line today but damn was it worth it!

Hours later the two were cuddling in bed with their arms around each other and his firm cock still planted serenly in her cunt. Right where he belonged. And right where she belonged.

 **Review. Next thing up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Review next thing up soon.**

"ENID! DARLING! WHAT IS ALL OF THIS!" The sexy vampire Wilhamena shouted at her daughter who was naked sitting on her parents bed with her darling friend KO laid out on the bed, and his massive cock held between her hands, tits and partially in her mouth. Enid gulped in distress causing KO to groan by pure instinct before blushing a bright red as the vampiric woman floated into the room. Her long red gown billowing around her yet still somehow simultaneously hugging her hips, big bouncy ass and large succulent tits.

She was every young mans in the neighborhoods wet dream. She had that perfect blend of scary and sexual that gave guys a fear boner and made women wet with envy and terror.

Enid clenched her butt in surprise before standing up slapping her hands over her nipples and cunt and blushing in distress.  
"Come on Mom! Don't you ever knock!" She protested as Wilhamena crossed the floor in quick rapid strides that made it seem as if she was floating above the ground. She looked deep into her beautiful daughters eyes which were burning with embarassment at her mom just busting into the room while KO had been thirty more sucks away from busting a nut. The two had been fucking for the past few months, mostly with Shannon while at work, so now that they had a bit of alone time of course her mom would ruin it by barging in unannounced.

She thought that Wilhamena had a few more hours at work before arriving home. So Enid wanted to do something fun and kinky and fuck in her parents bed. Mostly because they were acting like a couple of assholes recently and she thought that it might be fun. But of course her mom was going to act like an asshole and come home early.

"Enid darling this is my bedroom. If anything funky is going on in here I will know about it. Because I am a mother and I know everything. And the fact that you went and did this at all...well young lady you are to go to your room right this minute!" Wilhamena ordered her daughter and pointed at the doorway with one long red manicured nail.

Even though Enid owned a successful bussiness that was booming thanks to the economy she could not actually afford to leave home. Which had its perks. And its obvious drawbacks. Like this one. She groaned before stomping out of the room and down the hall, not bothering to cover up or anything. She was too mad and she didn't smell wet dog which meant that her dad wasn't home yet.

"And as for you." Wilhamena said darkly as she turned to a blushing KO who had remained prone on the bed in the hopes that she would just forget him and he would have a chance to escape into the night. But by the way that she glowered he knew that he did not have that chance anymore. He grinned sheepishly and attempted to slide off of the bed only to be instnatly pinned by the scary vampire lady who had super speed.

Wilhamena gazed down at him with her slightly evil but very hpnotic and slightly teasing vampire eyes. KO gulped before he gasped as she grasped him by the cock, his large erection sat in her fingers as she hefted it in one hand and smiled knowingly.  
"I have a very attractive daughter don't I?" The vampire woman said as she inched closer, her large bouncy bubble butt seemed to be pressing out of her wine red dress and caught KO's attention right away. He gulped and nodded before he looked back at her attempting to snap himself out of it.  
"Yes! I mean Enid is great she is so-"

"Yes,...she is great...but so immature sometimes. She never seems to get that full grown women have full grown appetites. And that hers has only begun. Now someone at my old age..."  
"You're not old Ms. Wilhamena!" KO protested as he groaned as she stroked his rock hard cock. His eyes bugged out of his skull once she reached behind her neck, under her long mane of wild midnight black hair and seemed to be fiddling with something. Within moments her dress had actually flown off of her body, which was amazing as it was more or less a skin tight suit. But it just oozed off of her so effortlessly. Probably had something to do with her being a vampire. But KO could not think to ask anything because of the gorgeous sight before him

She had succulent looking mocha brown skin. Her large cantelope sized breasts were held in a sexy black lace bra, her thong hugged her cunt which looked to be excited and opening up for him. Her thong strap was right between her large ass cheeks he wanted to spank and play with until the sun came up. Her bright red lips pulled back into a monstorous grin and she licked her lips with her long vampiric tongue.  
"Now I have been around the block and I know a thing or two. Probably a lot more then my lovely daughter does. But I will let you be the judge of that." She said as she snapped her fingers and her spider lace bra snapped right off and was tossed to the side, her long large champange sloped breasts were set free and bounced and jiggled in anticipation. Her nipples were already erect for his pleasure.

KO reached out to tentatively tweak one like it was a radio dial, she moaned before she leaned forward and wrapped her tits around his cock which was starting to drool out pre at a fantastic rate. It was soaking the sheets beneath them as she spat a few times to give it a good extra lubing and began to bob up and down on his dick. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt him fill up her breasts and her mouth with his dick meat. She knew that although he tasted phenomenal she wanted to get to the main event. She had to feel this monster inside of her!

She gagged and gulped, it had been a long time since she had sex with a cock this big. Her husbands was plenty large but this was a cock that could decemiate all other cocks! It was so large and did not even seem to flop! It went straight into her mouth like a fleshy torpedo aimed right for the back of her throat. She gulped and gulped on his cock trying to fit the entire monstorous thing into her mouth at once. But she couldn't. His pre cum lube was getting her tits all slick and nasty. SHe loved the feeling of his sweat mixing with hers on her mocha colored delicious hide.

She groaned as his hand moved to her butt cheeks and gave them a swat before pulling eagerly at her thong. She chuckled. She doubted that the young man had enough experience with a booty like hers! It was a real MILF booty! She enjoyed flaunting it it made her incredibly proud. She gasped as her thong ripped and she was tossed through the air and found herself squatting on his face. She groaned as he stuck his tongue down her cunt and began to hump at his face as he humped at her massive shiny tits and big puffy mouth.

Within seconds of sitting on his face she began to orgasm thanks to how intense and inssitent he was being. She growled like a beast and gargled his cock before reaching one well manicured hand with claws instead of nails to massage his balls in happiness. He moaned and began to spurt cup after cup of cum down her mouth and throat. Her pupils turned into vampire bats holding hearts in their mouths. She had found the most delicious cum in the world!

She wondered if the heat felt even better when it was shoved up her cunt?

She shakiliy got to her feet before moving over his cock, he was still incredibly hard, as if not even an inch had gone down. And his balls looked like they were still filled to the brim with his delicious mind altering cum. She shakiliy began to squat biting her lips and running her hands through her hair. Wondering if doing this and more or less cucking her daughter made her a bad mother? But then he gripped her hips and slammed her down so hard that her tits bounced and she screeched and howled like a wolf. Her vampiric blood sucking nature took hold and she let herself become a demon obsessed with this cock that was stuck up her pussy.

He was tearing her apart inch by inch. He did more then just filled her up he stretched her to her limits and then pushed her beyond her limits. She groaned and grunted and thrashed against him in sheer ecstacy. Her face was a mask of joy, her hands went up to play with her tits before running down the length of her body and gripping her hips right over his hands. He saw the look in her eyes, the sort of challenging look that was prepared to take things up to the next level. He brought his hand back and spanked her ass causing her to gasp and groan in joy.

"Yes! Yes KO! Oh man mama hasn't had it this good for a long time!" She shouted like a crazed animal in heat. He twisted his hips as he continued to thrust into her, slamming her down on his cock as it acted like a screw and gave her one hell of a good screwing. She was biting her lips and rolling her eyes like some sort of sow getting its rocks off. He was so warm and filled her up to the stretching point. She could just imagine the picture that they cast, KO screwing her brains out, thrusting his hips up into her cunt, his long thick youthful cock making this mother into a trembling mind snapped lust filled school girl again!

KO moaned as he buried his face into her large boobs. They slapped and spanked at his face, he could not believe how lucky he was. SHe felt amazing, and he never knew that pussies could feel so different, this one was soft as silk and matched her hands and mouth and boobs perfectly. It was like getting fucked by a couple of extra warm pillows.

He moaned as he felt his orgasm rise and she gasped as her own climaxes caused her to pause and stiffen, he blew his wad deep inside of her and then continued onwards until a thick healthy froth of cum made a mess of their privates. It was like their junk was covered in thick baby batter flavored whipped cream. KO knew that he wanted to ride her again and again and again.

She however slipped off before he had the chance. She wanted to taste his dick a dozen more times first! She licked her lips as his cum dribbled like a waterfall out of her pussy and stained the bed sheets. A painting on the wall creaked and a punch issued from the other side of it. The lovers ignored it and prepared for a few dozen more rounds as they were still very horny. Her entire body quivered in anticipation as she took his large hot dong into her mouth and began to slurp up his tasty cum.

She wanted to live off of it. Her large breasts heaved and her large butt quivered and KO moaned in joy as he got unimaginable pleasure off of her second blow job.

"UGH! Seriosuly!" Enid shouted in annoyance before stomping into the room and kicking the door to the weird portrait that had the hidden doorway behind it closed. The portrait had no eyes so people could spy in on the room. Enid was still very naked and looked very pissed off.  
"Mom you are such a hypocrite! If you get to fuck KO then so should I!" Enid shouted before jumping onto the bed beside her mother and gripping the cock in her mouth before bobbing her head. Wilhamena reached over and squeezed her hot daughters red hot smoking rear end before joining her in making love to that cock with their mouths.

"Dear you can fuck this good thing whenever you want! I think that we are enough women and he is enough man for all three of us to fuck for a good long time!" Wilhamena announced with a cackle before diving her fangs into his cock causing him to yelp at the pain and pleasure before groaning as the two relatives shared his cock with slippery abandon.

Hours and a hot sweaty threesome later KO laid between the two insatiable women, his cock and balls finally drained and all of his cum dripping out of their pussies like a pair of bright white waterfalls with enormous globs of cum splattering on the fancy floor. KO breathed in the smell of sex that was heavy in the air and smiled happily.

 **Review next thing up soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Review, next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter is the last one.**

KO gulped nervously as he paced one way and then another way outside of his Mom's room. She had been acting weird all night and all day. Giving him teasing little looks and even pinching his butt now and again. He knew that she knew that he had been having sex with a ton of different people all over town for the past few weeks. Everyone from Dendy to Enid to Wilhamena. She did not know about the one time with Fink, he had kept that one pretty silent because he was a little embarassed by it.

He had also been having sex with Carol every day when he woke up and every day before going to bed. She got his balls when they were at their fullest and at their emptiest. And did not seem to mind either way. In one way she would get a nice morning cream pie while drinking her morning coffee and then she would be able to ride him for a few hours before he actually shot off a load.

This brand new rewarding style of training was really starting to make KO last for a while when it came to love making and the power and speed of his thrusts and the depths that he could get to. He considered it similiar to his physical and emotional training, something that he had to do in order to become a better hero. But it was a not as boring as some of his other training had been. In fact it had been fun to learn how all of those different pussies felt.

Now he just hoped that she wasn't putting an end to it, she had been talking with Wilhamena for the past three hours in there. He would occasionally hear their voices getting louder and then had soundproofed her room, although she did not soundproof it well so he was able to hear almost every word whenever it got loud enough.

Such words like  
"YES! DEAR GOD! OH MY! JUST LIKE THAT! AND THAT LOOKS SO SEXY ON YOU!" Honestly KO had no idea what they were talking about and was a little concerned to find out, he hoped that it was something good.

Carol's room had been relatively silent for the past hour or so. KO knew that he would not be able to take it much longer. He went to the door and knocked tenetatively hoping that he would get her attention but also hoping that he would not.  
"Come in sweetheart!" a voice called from inside. KO slowly opened the door, his eyes bugging out of their sockets once he was actually inside of the room. Before him laid out on the bed were the two sexiest mothers that he had the pleasure of having sex with for the past few weeks. Wilhamena and Carol were in matching nightgowns, their large soft sensual hour glass like bodies were bare except for the see through nighties. And they were completely see through.

KO had seen these women naked many times before but sometimes having just the barest amount of clothing was even more erotic.

And the way that they were laid out on top of each other, their fingers entwined and their lips parted and dripping wet with spit and their cunts bare for him to see and slightly damp from the two of them clearly going down on each other...KO gasped and gripped his raging rock hard erection and moaned in joy at the sight before him.

The room was a nest of desire, with candles flickering and petals strewn everywhere. There was a large unused bottle of lube. But the two of them had gone down on each other so often that they were more then lubed up. The two women smiled happiliy to see their hero before turning to each other. Carol opened her mouth to say something but the vampire just leaned forward and pressed her full dark lips against Carols. The hero moaned and griped the vampires butt and pulled her closer so that their bare pussies were rubbing against each other, sharing their cum and spit in two different holes.

KO could not even move all he could do was stare in shock as their hands roamed up and down each others bodies. Wilhamena pressed her long sharp fingernails into the meat of Carols nice fat ass, gripping and pinching lovingly at the womans round hourglass milf figure. Carol responded by giving her nice firm strong gropes.

The two looked out of the corner of their eyes before pulling away, their tongues exposed for a moment entwined and still fighting for dominance. And then they were only connected by a long thin spit bridge which touched against the others full big kissable lips.  
"Well what are you waiting for kiddo? Get undressed!" Carol said excitedly gesturing for him to strip for their pleasure. Wilhamena returned to kissing Carol with a large feral predatory grin on her face as she began to make out with the hero, rolling over on each other so that they could still watch KO as he undressed for their pleasure, removing his pants and his shirt, drawing it out and rotating his body so that they could see his chiseled body and strong firm muscles. They were enamoured by him. Utterly intoxicated by the way that he looked. All his strength and power. And most of all the massive bulge that took its home in his pants.

He dropped his underwear and exposed his rock hard manhood to the two eagerly awaiting mature women who actually began to applaud once he was loose before them.  
"Now that is a good piece of meat!" Wilhamena said happiliy as she crawled forward through the air before she hefted it in her hands and whistled before giggling uncontrollable at the sight of it. It was just so big and firm! It was like some sort of monster arm. And she wanted to taste and apprecaite it for a nice long while.

Wilhamena felt a firm spank to her ass and turned over in mid air to see Carol standing behind her before gripping the floating vampire by the ankle and moving her backwards to the love nest, she also gripped KO by his monster cock and lead him back as well. He was so big that he didn't fit in her hand, she could not connect her fingers together because his dong was so large and firm. He was only sporting a chubby though which meant that he could get even more aroused and even bigger. Although both women had experienced him in all of his glory individually they wanted to reward him for being such a stand up boy and a great hero. Not to mention an attentive lover, he always made time for every last woman in his harem.

They got to the bed where they pushed him down, Wilhamena floated until she was standing beside Carol. The two mothers grinned down sauciliy at KO who smiled sheepishly back up at them, his cock was nice and full now. And he needed some sort of relief otherwise he might just pop right over the two of them. Wilhamena kissed Carol again on the cheek and then on the neck, sucking and biting at the flesh for a few seconds.

"I just wanted to say thank you for giving me such a perfect young man! You should be proud that you made this stud!"  
"Oh believe me honey I am!" Carol said as she spanked Wilhamena's nice jiggly ass one more time causing the vampiric mother to squeal in pleasure at the firm overwhelming contact. The two women dropped to their knees in rapture at the sight of his long hard shaft standing at attention before them, it was twice the size of their faces. Combined. It was probably the largest cock in the world. And for the next few hours it was all theres. They were going to be able to share it to their hearts content. And they would porbably not be content for a very long time.

Carol took her sons cock in hand and began to rub up and down it, bringing her face close she licked along the side of it she took as much of it into her mouth as she could. Neither of them were stupid enough to attempt to deep throat it, that would be silly and reckless. The best plan of attack would be to suck on the shaft until he came. Or until he was lubed up enough to fit inside of their pussies. So Wilhamena and Carol shared his cock, their hands fondled his baseball sized testicles. Full to the brim with sperm, so much hot white sticky pearl like wads waited inside of his balls, stirring in anticipation. KO moaned as they began to lick and slurp messiliy over his dick, their tongues slipping against each other, their hands roaming up and down his cock.

He moved his hands and rested them on top of their heads with a wide smile on his face. He loved the feeling of them on him, the feeling of power and joy as they worshipped at his cock. Their tongues were so long and strong and powerful as they roamed up and down his vein covered long hard dick. Carol moaned as her mouth was filled with his delicious flavor, he had a thick musky odor to his dick, which was absolutely intoxicating. She found herself licking and kissing it all the harder to get more of that powerful flavor into her mouth. She licked and slurped and gulped as his pre cum began to flow freely out of the tip and work its way down his shaft and over their spit.

Wilhamena grinned whenever her tongue touched against Carol's. She loved the way that the woman never seemed to stiffen or attempt to pull away, in fact she seemed to melt even more. Wilhamena rested a palm on one of Carol's large jiggly butt cheeks and gave the hunk of meat an affectionate squeeze just to tell her how much she was in love with that glorious big hipped butt. It jiggled and shook with every lick that Carol took to the meat rod in front of her. SHe then had the best idea in the world!

"How about we give this big boy a tit job?" She mumbled around the cock, her eyes half lidded as her melons seemed to be leaking with sweat. Wilhamena grinned widely before she gripped the small ribbon that made a bow between her breasts, she un did it and the night gown fell to the floor. Carol followed soon after and the two mothers were now bare in front of the young man. He gulped in joy as they wrapped their large soft bouncy jiggling tits around his rock hard member. He moaned as they began to rub up and down his dick, working their sweat and his pre cum into a frothy lather. He moaned as the heat seemed to be flowing out of his cock. He could not believe how much pleasure he was getting from them wrapping themselves around his dick.

He moaned as electricity flowed through him, he felt like he was on fire! He moaned and thrust with each and every one of their boob movements. Their four tits worked in perfect harmony with each other, they had no idea how but his dick had to have some sort of strange superpower as they felt even more aroused as he humped himself into them, as he worked himself against them they became increasingly more and more aroused, they groaned as heat leaked from his cock and into their tits and slowly seeped to their core. They gulped and gasped their tongues hanging out so that more and more spit would fall onto his cock and gradually make him all the more damp and easier to slide ebtween their large melons, or fun bags as some folks liked to call them. Their fun bags squeezed so tightly around his dick that all he could do now as gasp loudly as his cock stiffened as full as a flagpole and he exploded all over their faces.

The two women opened their mouths and happiliy caught as much of his cum on thier tongue and lips as they could, licking and slurpiing the long lines of semen out of the air like it was a game. They were still covered from head over their large beautiful strong backs to their large bouncy asses. The two women groaned as they felt a fire spring up in their loins that could only be exstinguished by his massive cock spilling his powerful potent seed deep within their wombs.  
"Oh man! Now I am ready for a threeway!" KO shouted excitedly as the two women shakiliy got up and moved to the bed so that Carol was on her back and Wilhamena lay on top of her, their breasts shoved against each other and their cunts rubbing joyfully together. Their tits mashed together and their hands holding the others hips up and ready to take his dick!

KO spat on his hand and rubbed it up and down his shaft until it was at full capacity, he wanted to really give it to them! And make them both scream to the sky with pleasure! He gripped Wilhamena's hips and dove his cock in with no warning, he gulped and gasped as he felt the firey pressure growing through him. He groaned and began to hump in and out of the tanned vampire. She smiled and gasped, her back arched forcing her cunt harder against Carol's. The two women groaned at the hard pounding that KO was giving the one on top.

Carol smiled and brought her hand up to cup the adorable vampires face lovingly pinching her cheeks before moving her hands around to grip Wilhamena's fat ass to give KO a better angle of entrance. The three lovers moaned as KO's dick utterly obliterated Wilhamena's insides, turning her into soup. He groaned as she tightened herself down on his dick making him work twice as hard to pound into her tight little tunnel. He moved around until he was almost lying on top of her, crushing Carol beneath her. The two women responded by pressing their lips together to continue their make out session. KO was having a ton of fun utterly obliterating Wilhamena's pussy but he wanted a change of pace.

He drew himself out causing Wilhamena to moan in dissapointment but then slammed himself all the way to the hilt inside of his own mom.  
"OOooOOoOOOOOHHHHH MOMMMMMMYYYYYY!" He moaned out in joy as he plunged his rock hard dick ina nd out of his mom. She smiled and began to thrust back against KO's slapping hips, her breasts jiggled as he plunged into her. She was softer then the vampire lover, but not too soft because of all of the intense training that she went through, she was a warrior and it was easy to tell with how strong her pussy clamped down on his cock. He felt like he was fucking a vice. Her cunt squeezed and milked his cock for everything that he was worth, his hands gripped wilhamena's butt cheeks as they jiggled with every thrust into his moms tight cunt. Wilhamena's butt hole clenched and she began to play with the boobs smashed against her, she loved how big and soft they felt, and how hard and firm the nipples were that cut against her own.

KO frowned in annoynace, he wanted to feel both pussies at once, but that was impossible since his mom was clamping down so hard on him and he was just barely managing to hump both women into submission. He drew his cock out of her and split it between the two of them, their spread pussy lips eagerly gripped at his cock as he moved it between the two. He rubbed and teased their entrances for what felt like forever before he drew himself out and began to hump into one pussy and then the other as fast as he could, three thrusts into one and then three into the other. He switched between the two of them at a breakneck speed, thrusting and pushing and jamming himself in with reckless abandoment. His butt was a blur as his dick began to break the sound barrier. He was so focused and intently staring at the back of their heads, gripping their hips and breasts that he did not even hear them crying out.

"OH GOD!"  
"KO! Sweetheart!"  
"OH MY DEAR GOD!"  
"LOVING THE ENTHUSIASM SWEETIE BUT I'M Close!"  
"I'm going to die! He's going to kill me!"  
"Kiddo! You're being really rough with us!" Carol shouted as her orgasm began to approach and then crashed over her. Wilhamena shrieked loudly as she clamped down on his dick and orgasmed. KO could not keep it in and thrust all the way to the end of Wilhamena's womb and painted it white with his wads. He then pulled out, deposited a heaping load between the two mothers making them into a sticky cum sandwich and then shoved his still cumming cock into Carol's orgasming pussy. She moaned as he filled her to the brim and then some, his cum exploded out of her and he shot it widely and wildly across the two of them, turning them white with his semen.

The two moaned and cuddled up against each other, their backs and butts pressed into the ruined bed sheets which they had torn apart in their wild lovemaking, part of the stuffing was leaking out of the bed as well.  
KO grinned lecherously down at the two of them and they realized that his cock was still hard and by the look of things his balls were still filled to the brim too. They gulped and looked at each other.  
"I need to rest before going again." Wilhamena said awkawardly. Carol grinned up at her son and motioned for him to take her. He giggled excitedly before jumping and engulfing his cock into her waiting pussy causing her to howl with pleasure as he commenced to fuck and cream pie her again and again. Wilhamena sat up on one elbow and watched with a wide grin. This was possibly the hottest thing that she had ever seen.

Hours later she and Carol were red faced and unconscious from being fucked to their very limits. KO was between the two sticky cum filled women who were cuddling up to him. He grinned happily before frowning. He was still horny. Damn it.

 **Review. Not just this one but my other work as well. Sorry if this was a little on the short side or a little on the long side. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review. Last chapter. Next thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side or not as erotic as expected.**

KO moaned up to the ceiling as he continued to fuck Dendy in her lab, or she fucked him in her lab. She was sitting on his lap and bouncing up and down on his cock as she attempted to hold a conversation with the hero. It was hard to do so since his cock made any sort of rational thought difficult to downright impossible.

She had mused earlier on how this must feel for those with a smaller intellect then her own. They must be reduced to gibbering buffons if her own intelligence loss was anything to go off of. She groaned and ground her hips into his cock as his massive dick speared her pussy and made her into a quivering mess of jello. She loved how big he was, how he filled her to the limit and made her feel whole. She gasped as a power surge caused his cock to swell up and stretch her pussy wonderfully. She loved how he seemed to hold nothing back, he went all in whenever he fucked her and she absolutely loved it!

Dendy did not usually lose control of herself, so getting the oppurtunity to do so, and with her best friend no less was amazing! The two gasped as KO nuzzled her neck and began to kiss and lick at it. He loved the way that she smelled whenever they had sex. He wanted to bathe in it, it just felt so good and pure and natural! He absolutely loved it and found himself utterly intoxicated by her scent.

She moaned as she felt his large firm hands grip her hips and move her up and down even faster like some sort of jackhammer obliterating her pussy like it was nothing. He was not even breathing all that heavily.

Their 'research sessions' always began and ended with a hot and sweaty session of sex, which Dendy was enjoying more and more every single time that it happened. She had attempted to resist the allaure of his dick but that was impossible as over time she knew she could not control herself any more and had to have it fuck her silly every chance that she got.

She moaned as her climax grew and exploded through her. He howled and deposited himself deep inside of her pussy until his cock finally stopped spurting. She leaned back in exhaustion against his large chiseled sweaty chest with a smile  
"That was a most excellent session KO." She said with a grin before standing up and walking bow legged to a table, her well worn out pussy was leaking cum behind her, his semen dribbled out of her in great big globs. KO licked his lips before he stood up, he was like a wolf, and still horny for more fucking. Dendy pulled up a few files from her computer screen before gasping in shock and pleasure as she felt him grip her butt cheeks and squeeze them with a smile on his face as he rested his head on her shoulder.

She turned around with a stern yet playful pout on her face and flicked his nose.  
"No KO. I have something very important that I need to show you before we keep on going on with-" She was cut off as his cock eagerly pushed against at her pussy lips, he wanted to be inside of her so badly. He moaned in pleasure at the brief amount of relief that he received just by having his extra large red hot cock head engulfed inside of her soothing pussy lips. She moaned and bit her lip in pleasure before shaking her head. She had to keep herself focused here! She needed to tell him what she learned! It was of utmost importance!

"KO! Please I need you to listen to me not to pleasure me!" She chastized him causing him to pull his dripping wet erection out of her in annoyance. It came out of her with a pop before he sat down on the floor crosslegged and gazed up at her with a cocky grin. She blushed despite of herself before shaking her head and grabbing a spare white lab coat and pulling it on. She began to pace back and forth and he tried his best to listen but her firm butt cheeks and breasts just continued to catch his attention and he licked his lips in eager anticipation. She just looked so beautiful and he just wanted to be inside of her so badly!

"Now it is well known that you are incredibly powerful, not just when it comes to fighting but also to your lovemaking your dick is far above most other peoples, and you should be incredibly proud of that. But I have run a few tests since the first time that we began this little sex fueled lovemaking that we have undergoing for the past few weeks. And I have just discovered something that you might find interesting and of utmost importance." She paused and turned to look at him with a very firm look on her face.

"There is absolutely no morning after pill that would affect your semen, not only that you are incredibly potent, possible the most fertile man on the entire planet. You could repopulate the entire world if you wanted to. Entirely without breaking a sweat. Your cum is incredibly potent it defies all other cum that I have compared it to. To put it simply you have a one hundred percent fertility rate. Any person that you make love too is defintiely pregnant if you orgasm inside of them. So I hope that you have been using some sort of protection every time that you made love to anyone. Unfortunately I have not used protection in any of the times that we have done it. So..."

KO's face went blank as what she was saying slowly dawned on him. He stood up slowly and touched his forehead thinking it all through.  
"Also some mutants have been known to go through certain gestation periods much faster so I also hope that you have avoided any of them as they also have a habit of delivering in litters." KO's face turned completely blank as the last few weeks ran through his head and he sucked in his lips and cheeks nervously as realization dawned on him.

Across town Shannon and Enid were in the store chewing the fat. They had actually gotten pretty close ever since she had been changed into a human from a remorseless soulless robot. They paused and turned to the door together senseing danger.

The doors blew off of their hinges as a short green skinned mouse women toddled in holding her stomach in one hand and the other on her back so that she could walk faster and not in so much pain.  
"Well where the hell is he? I expect him to take responsibility for all of this!" Fink shouted pointing at her perfectly rounded belly with its squirming litter of her and KO's young in it. Enid and Shannon looked at the short pissed off green mouse woman who was glaring at the hero and the reformed villain with such venom that they both questioned whether or not to just bolt out of there.

 **Review last thing up soon. Sorry if this is a little on the short side or a little on the long side.**


End file.
